


some turn dust or to gold

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [63]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Halbarad tells himself he understands his Chieftain's split allegiance.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel&Halbarad
Series: drabbles and flashfics [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	some turn dust or to gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Halbarad tells himself he understands his Chieftain's split allegiance. Whatever decisions Aragorn makes with Lord Elrond's counsel, he turns the wheel of the history to the good cause. Halbarad's trust is immutable. 

This faith is tasked when Aragorn disappears for months on some errand of Mithrandir's, delving deep into Mordor - no word, no sight of him. When he returns, he's a skeleton in tightly fitting skin, eyes dark and steps heavy. 

Halbarad almost asks if the errand was worth it. But loyalty - or love, for there's no difference - stays his tongue. He takes Aragorn's hand instead, and welcomes him home.


End file.
